deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Richtofen VS Rick Sanchez
Edward Richtofen VS Rick Sanchez is User:Sergeant Hypocrite's what-if death battle. It features Edward Richtofen from Call of Duty: Zombies, and Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty. Description Call of Duty: Zombies VS Rick and Morty! Two strategic dimension-hoppers face off to determine who is deadliest! Introduction Wiz: Beyond our galaxy is the known universe, which houses alternate dimensions, which distinguish themselves from each other in different ways. Boomstick: But I seriously doubt these two titans of science care about breaking the universe to further their cause. Wiz: Edward Richtofen, Call of Duty's inter-dimensional doctor, Boomstick: And Rick Sanchez, the universal outlaw scientist. Wiz: For this matchup, the version of Richtofen that we will be using is the Primis/Origins Richtofen, as he can do what the other versions of himself can and more. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Edward Richtofen (* Cues Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Samantha's Lullaby) Wiz: The year is 1918, and World War 1 was coming to a close. The Allies were pushing the German army out of France, and the war would later come to an end. Boomstick: Weeeeelll, except if you're in Dimension 63, because, well, Cue zombies attacking Group 935 at the dig site in the Origins opening cutscene. Boomstick: Yeah, that happens. Wiz: To understand the chaos of the Dimension 63 and the known universe, you must understand the calculative German scientist, Doctor Edward Richtofen. (* Cues Avenged Sevenfold - Shepherd of Fire) Wiz: After losing his parents, the young doctor began his studies at Heidelberg University, under the tutelage of Doctor Ludvig Maxis, who Richtofen came to view him as a father figure. After finishing his studies, Edward and Maxis joined the research team of Group 935. Boomstick: But these guys aren't your everyday researchers! Oh no, these guys have already identified an other-worldy, powerful energy dubbed Element 115. Wiz: This strange element was purposely sent to Earth by the Apothicons, evil god-like entities that have combated the keepers of the universe, literally dubbed the Keepers. Boomstick: Anyway, Group 935 eventually a journal entry by a knight from 13th century, telling a tale about a war between humans and Apothicons. But more importantly, it provided the location of a site in Northern France that contained a shit-ton of Element 115. And being the researchers they are, they decided to dig up the site. Wiz: But their research uncovered something much, much worse. (Cues zombies killing everyone at the dig site again) Boomstick: You think these guys would've learnt by now. Wiz: Having been forced to remove Maxis' brain from his body to preserve his life, Richtofen is forced to join forces with Allied spies, American 'Tank' Dempsey, Russian Nikolai Belinski, and Japanese Takeo Masaki to fight the undead hordes, and aid a version of Samantha from another dimension, who is trapped in Agartha, another plane of existence. Boomstick: I'm so confused. Wiz: Fine, here. (Wiz hands Boomstick a copy of the entire Zombies storyline) Wiz: Anyway, even after aiding Samantha and escaping the zombie horde, Richtofen eventually gained possession of a mystical book called the Kronorium, which houses information about the universe, particularly the Apothicons and alternate dimensions. Boomstick: (finishes reading the timeline) I wonder how many people were confused by this. Wiz: A lot of people would be a huge estimation. Anyway, Edward was eventually approached by Dr. Maxis, who's brain was preserved and givena new body by Dr. Monty, an omnipotent being and a Keeper. Maxis tasked Richtofen with gathering the souls of corrupted versions of himself, Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo (the Ultimus and original versions), deliver them to Dr. Monty, who would then remove the Element 115 (or Aether) from their souls, and ... Boomstick: (interupting Wiz) Wiz, why do they look like children in this video? (Photo of the child versions of Samantha and the Ultimus crew in The House pops up on screen) Wiz: I was just about to explain that, shut up. After the Aether would be removed, their souls would regain their innocence. Boomstick: Wait, so those kids? Wiz: Yes. (cue silence for a few seconds before Boomstick grabs a six-pack of beer) Boomstick: My brain feels like its on fire. I need to cool down. Wiz: Moving on. After reading the Kronorium, Edward eventually understood Monty and Maxis' plan. Soon, with the rest of the Primus crew, began travelling the universe searching for their alternate selves. Boomstick: (BBUUUUURRRP!) OK, I feel better. But before Richtofen could seek out his alternate self, he had to find a artifact that could preserve and house the souls of the dead. This artifact was known as the Summoning Key. Wiz: The Summoning Key's meain power is to preserve the souls of the recently deceased, say, no more than the moment of death. However, the Summoning Key has plenty of other abilities. It can create portals that transport people to other dimensions, manipulate kinetic energy (it was able to send several missiles from the earth to blow up the moon in a span of 30 seconds), and even can even switch out preserved souls with people outside the summoning key, granting the freed souls a physical body in the process. Oh, and it can kinetically freeze people in place and make them levitate off the ground. Boomstick: After retrieving the Key, and possibly damning the entire Shadows of Evil dimension, Richtofen then when to the original timeline and killed the original Richtofen. Wiz: While in hindsight, Richtofen's goal was to collect the souls of the Ultimus crew, he ended up killing Ultimus Richtofen before the events of the Der Riese outbreak, resulting in several different fractures in the timeline, and spawning unknown anomalies into the Ultimus dimension. Nikolai: Only a fool would dare to change history! Richtofen: I am no fool. What I do, I do only to secure a better tomorrow. Boomstick: Soldiering on, Richtofen had frequent run ins with the undead between him and the remaining Ultimus crew. Luckily for him, he has weaponry to take them all on. He carries a MR6 semi-auto pistol, and fragmentation grenades on his person at all times. But while travelling across the universe, he's picked up on using weapons like shotguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, SMGs, LMGs, but his favorite weapons are definitely the Wonder Weapons. Wiz: In the Call of Duty: Zombies universe, Wonder Weapons are powerful firearms capable of eliminating enemies in only a couple of shots. Including the trademark Ray Gun, which shots powerful blasts of weaponized Element 115. The Ragnarok DG-5, Richtofen's special weapon, are powerful spikes that create a shock-wave whenever they hit the ground. The Monkey Bombs, when thrown attract zombies to it with a song before casually detonating in their face. Monkey Bomb: Hello! Let's play! Boomstick: The Staff of Lightning was created at the excavation site in France, which literally shoots electricity at enemies which can chain to multiple targets at once. And after charging this bad boy up, it releases a mini-tornado of electricity! Where the hell is Group 935? I need one of these things! Wiz: While Richtofen can only carry two guns, one special weapon and one grenade type at a time, he can expand his arsenal and prowess with Perk-a-Cola machines. These vending machines disperse different types of wild drinks that buff the user, but choosing a specific perk-a-cola set for Richtofen was nearly impossible to choose due to the wide variety, almost like an RPG game like Final Fantasy's Materia. But that all changed when Richtofen gained access to the Gobblegum Machine. Richtofen: Mystery candy? How interesting. Boomstick: The Gobblegum machines were actually created by Dr. Monty himself. Wait ... Is he actually a doctor? Wiz: Well, technically speaking, no. It's just a title he is often given that he has decided to keep. Boomstick: (Sighs) Another f***ing cop-out. Some people worked hard for their doctorates, like my Poultry Science profession. Wiz: Anyway, while Richtofen can only use one Gobblegum at a time, to allow Richtofen access to the his maximum potential in a one-on-one fight, we've decided to grant him the Perkaholic Gobblegum. Boomstick: Perkaholic allows Richtofen to obtain every Gobblegum possible, regardless of the 4 perk limit. Double Tap Root Beer, my personal favorite, doubles the amounts of damage Richtofen inflicts on his enemies, so basically, if you shoot someone with a bullet, the damage will count as two bullets. Wiz: Speed Cola allows him to reload faster, Juggernog increases durability, Quick Revive, in a solo match, will resurrect Richtofen from a near-death state. Stamin-Up lets him run faster, Deadshot Daiquiri, when aiming down the sights, allows the user to automatically aim at the victim's head. Boomstick: Mule Kick allows him to carry a third weapon, Tombstone will resurrect the user after death with a M1911 pistol, Who's Who is ... wait, what? Wiz: The Who's Who Perk essentially activates when the user goes down, and spawns in a doppelganger which the user's consciousness is placed inside. This doppelganger spawns in with the M1911 pistol, can physically attack enemies and revive the user, although the doppelganger will disappear after reviving the original user's body or upon its own death. Boomstick: Seriously, how the hell do you come up with drinks that crazy? I wonder what they all taste like. Regardless, those aren't the only perks. Electric Cherry shocks nearby opponents when the user reloads, Vulture Aid Elixir lets the user see weapons through walls from a long distance away and last but not least, Widow's Wine. Sounds like a champagne that men would use to divorce their wives. Wiz: Not even close. Widow's Wine is simple in use, but complicated when explaining it. It essentially swaps out the standard frag grenades for sticky grenades that, when detonated, creates a spider web that traps its victims, which slow down the victim and slowly kill them. The grenades explode when they're thrown, when the user attacks the opponent at melee range, or when hit with a melee attack from an opponent. Boomstick: You think that with all these weapons and perks, that Richtofen would follow Monty's plan no problem, right? And you'd be right, as he eventually succeeded in collecting the souls and bringing them to Agartha for purification. And after one last battle with Shadowman, the Primis Crew's purpose was fulfilled and they faded from existence. Wait ..., that's it!? Wiz: Well, it would've. Except Richtofen had a, quote-on-quote 'insurance policy'. See, what happened was, instead of fading from existence like they should've and allowing Monty to continue on with whatever he wanted, the Primis Crew instead somehow remained in reality, visibly enraging Monty. This is because Richtofen and the rest of the Primis crew consumed Richtofen's 'insurance policy'. When Richtofen looked through the Kronorium for the first time, he saw every version of himself eventually die. Wanting to prevent it, Richtofen obtained blood vials from individuals placed in purgatory, which is an endless cycle of dying over and over again. By consuming these vials, Richtofen and the Primis Crew's own fate was tied to the lives of the individuals in purgatory. So as long those individuals remained in purgatory, the Primis Crew kept their existence, but also would put Agartha in risk due to Primis remaining after consuming them would create a paradox. Boomstick: However, Monty chose door number 2. Instead of making them fade from existence, he sent them back in time to the Great War between the humans and Apothicons, where they led the humans to victory and their battles were recorded by a knight named ... wait ... AAAAAHH, I'M GETTING ANOTHER HEADACHE! Wiz: As a result, the Primis Crew and Richtofen were put in an endless cycle, repeating events from the excavation site in France to the Great War endlessly, over and over again with no knowledge of the previous times they went through it. However, one key thing came into play that broke the cycle. The individuals in purgatory had escaped their cycle. As a result, the blood vials became useless and events were changed. When repeating the cycle once again, after collecting the soul of Takeo, Richtofen and Primis went to collect the blood vials in a twisted, alternate version of Alcatraz Island. When they arrived, Richtofen realized that Kronorium's pages had changed due to the purgatory cycle failing. Boomstick: Okay, I feel better. Anyway, they eventually became trapped on the island by a zombie Warden, and Richtofen eventually realized that he must awaken a version of himself from the Great War that survived from cryo-sleep, and have ALL of his blood drained by a machine called the Dark Mechanism to trigger a collapse of the Alcatraz dimension. And that's what happened, as the Great War Richtofen, understanding what was happening, took the Summoning Key from his dying self, and left with the rest of Primis with a new goal: to defeat Monty. Wiz: And even though the Dark Mechanism Richtofen died, this isn't the end of Richtofen's story, and after retrieving the Ultimis versions of themselves from Area 51, Richtofen and both crews ready for another long journey. And so, after many cataclysmic events, Doctor Edward Richtofen always pushes forward on his journey. Once a survivor, always a survivor. Post-Revelations Richtofen: The cycle is broken now, Doctor. As such, 'insurance policies' are no longer needed. I wish I could tell I'm sorry, Edward. (Post-Revelations Richtofen shows the Summoning Key to Pre-Revelations Richtofen) Post-Revelations Richtofen: But I'm not. Rick Sanchez Wiz: The Citadel of Ricks. The Galactic Federation. And also Jerry. These people have different agendas and motives, but share a common enemy. The inter-dimensional outlaw, Rick Sanchez. Rick: Wubba lubba dub-dub! Boomstick: Yeeaaah, a drunk 70 year old man isn't really the first thing I think of when I hear 'Intergalactic Fugitive". Anyway, not much is actually known about the man himself. Except for his daughter, two grand-kids, and step-son who he genuinely despises. Wiz: What else we do know is that Rick is a genius intellect, being the only person Morty: THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR F***ING GUTS OUT SMEAR THEM ALL OVER YOUR FACE! I AIN'T TAKING NO SHI-'' Cue Rick zapping Morty unconscious. ''Rick: Ok, so, sorry about that. DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Edward Richtofen Rick Sanchez''Location: Nuketown, Nevada, USA'' Time: 9:35 PM Date: October 12th, 2025 AD. The testing ground is deserted. Not even the zombies appear to be around. Suddenly, a blue portal appears on the roof of the green house, as a figure steps out of the portal. He is carrying a book known as the Kronorium, and a spherical object called the Summoning Key. This man is Dr. Edward Richtofen. FIGHT! Results Which character do you prefer? Edward Richtofen Rick Sanchez Which series do you prefer? Call of Duty: Zombies Rick and Morty Wiz: The winner is Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles